Through the Depths of Darkness
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: A girl named Lari is sold by a lady she calls mother.She works as a servant in a mansion and when a certain someone shows up, she finds love and adventure.Also,what is Charm's(ella's son)true mission?I hate summaries!!!Just read it and review!
1. Default Chapter

Read Read and review!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ella enchanted or the characters....Well some of the characters are mine...The plot is totally mine too!No stealings!And don't sue please! ___________________________________________________________  
  
You wench!-chapter 1 ________________________________________________  
  
I sat by the window waiting for mother to come home.It was my birthday today.I'm turning five today.I hope she comes home early.Mother always goes out.She said she goes out to make money. Mommy must work pretty hard.She stays out till midnight.Sometimes she doesn't come home till morning.I would be playing outside with the kids in the streets but they don't like me.They say I'm the daughter of a bastard.I'm not sure why.Maybe big kids are just mean like that.I glanced towards the street.I saw mommy coming.I happily jumped off the chair and ran towards the door.Mommy came in.She was quiet.It's not unusual.Mommy never talks to me.But if today I am extra good she'd say something to me.  
  
"Hi mommy."I tried.But she just ignored me.I tried again and this time she glared at me.I backed up in the corner.It was one of those days again....  
  
"What!You little brat?"I said nothing.I ran towards my bed and hid under the cover.I fell asleep without supper.I awoke to a sound of knocking on the door.I got up and watched mommy walk over to the door.She opened it and in came a scarry looking man.  
  
"Where is she?"He asked my mother as I peeked out from under the cover.  
  
"Over there."she pointed at me.I looked up confused.He came over and grabbed my wrist,dragging me towards the door.  
  
"Mommy?"I asked as I passed her.She smiled at me but her eyes held something else,hatred.  
  
"Mommy?"I tried again frantically while being pulled outside."Mommy!"I yelled through a tear stained face.She looked down at me.  
  
"I'm sorry you little wench.I can't afford to keep you anymore.It's like having to work and feed a dog everyday.Ha!"she spat at my face."Oh and you know what else?I'm not your mommy!I found you on the streets and I thought I can make a profit out of you in a couple of years."she said as she dropped some coins into her right hand. Picking them up again and dropping them down to hear the clatter.  
  
"Mommy!Please don't let him take me" I cried still not believing her words "Mommy!"I yelled out through the night as I was shoved onto a carriage.I rode on, crying through the darkness and soon I fell asleep.  
  
The man shook me awake and led me out.I gasped.I was standing in front of a beautiful mansion.He shoved me inside.It was even more beautiful inside.There was a lady standing there.She had kind eyes.  
  
"The new servant my lady"She nodded at the man.Then told him away.  
  
"I'm Madame Le Vlense,what shall I call you?" She said to me."Lari"I said quietly holding my head up high and starring straight into her eyes.  
  
"This is Rene she'll show you to your room."the lady said as a girl a couple of years older than me took me to a dark room.That was where I was to stay and little did I know I would stay there for a long time.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Lari!Where are you?"I heard Rene call for me."Lari?Oh there you are!Get down from that tree!You'll get in trouble if the cook finds out you've been hiding again!"I rolled my eyes.Just like Rene to care so much.Yet I was happy she was there.Atleast she'd celebrate my birthdays with me.Next month would be my 16th birthday.  
  
Rene was like a big sister to me.She'd share her blanket with me when it was winter and she'd nurse me if I was sick.I was grateful to have her but sometimes she can be so annoying.  
  
"Oh alright"I said but I didn't budge.She glared at me.I rolled my eyes once more and climbed off.  
  
"Oh come on we have plenty to do.We don't want to get Victoria angry do we?"she said and grabbed my hand dragging me through the garden.  
  
"I don't see why Victoria cares so much.It's just her birthday.Why did she have to go and plan it out so....whats the word for it?Oh yes fancy or in other words stupid!"I said as we passed the main hall.  
  
"Oh come on.Remember the last time when the party turned out to be a disaster because you put sleeping powder in the drinks.Such an awful tantrum that time.This time your not doing anything!"Rene said then glared at me.I nodded and held back a smile.  
  
"Oh poor madame...Having to put up with that everyday."I said sympathetically."Of all the ten years I've lived here I'm supprised I haven't gone deaf!"Rene laughed at what I had said.It was true too!Madame's daughter can scream louder than anyone I know.I sighed as we entered the kitchen.Cook looked like she was going to blow.  
  
"Where were you?!"She bellowed.Her fat face scrunched up all red.I suppressed a laugh then fixed my face to a serious pleading expression.  
  
"I'm sorry."I said trying to sound serious.  
  
"Oh you better be sorry!Get to work!"I was glad she was in a hurry and didn't give me a punishment.I rushed to help Rene with the dishes.While dreaming of adventures I would never be able to have.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Review and tell me what you think!!!!!! 


	2. Ella's Son

Enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Through Darkness chapter 2-Ella's Son  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"Charmont!Charmont!Where are you?!"Cried my mother as she rushed around the castle searching for me.Her voice echoed through the walls in the hall way.I sighed and shook my head.Then I got up from my hiding spot and headed out to the garden.How pathetic of me though...I'm now 17 years old and I still have to hide from my mother.Well then again it's not my fault if mother keeps on forcing me to find a bride.She seems to think I like that Victoria girl.Ugh......... thinking of her gives me the creeps.No one seems to understand me.  
  
I rushed through the garden then headed to the stream round back.I then settled down under the shade of a tree.I'd have to eventually go, but still.I'll value the time I have left before I am forced to mingle amongst such fake and pitiful cowards.  
  
People there just want to get close to royalty.Girls who swoon over me just want money and power.I've learned long ago that people are not to be trusted and that there's no such thing as true love.Well...mother and father are exceptions of course.They are truly inlove from what I can see.  
  
I sighed as I thought of the task Kireil had placed on me.She should know that I'm not good at searching for people.Besides how am I to know which of the many ladies I've met is the Light keeper, Arlie.The hard part is Arlie,this so called light keeper has no idea she's the light keeper.I sighed and shook my head.  
  
Then I heard foot steps approach from behind me.  
  
"Hello mother."I said."Took you longer this time."  
  
Five..four..three..two..one..  
  
"Charmont.Your father is awfully angry.You shouldn't run off like that."I sighed.Yup right on time.The speech.....  
  
"Your no longer a child.Charmont please learn how to behave."  
  
Blah blah blah....I never understand a single word they say.  
  
I got up and walked back into the castle with mother following closely behind. _________________________________________________________  
  
Father stood infront of me.He was saying something like I shouldn't be playing these silly games.Running away and such from the servants.I let out a long annoying sigh.Father looked at me,shook his head and continued talking.  
  
I turned to mother and she smiled.I guess she was getting bored too because she was playing with the dolls my sister Anise left lying around.I tried not to laughed at mother's childish form.  
  
After the long speech I was rushed out by the servants.Then I was pampered and dressed for the party.Once again I was rushed here and there without a say in anything.'Yes...life was great....'I thought sadly _________________________________________________________  
  
I think it's kinda a stupid story....just tell me what you think please.... 


	3. You stupid dope!

thanks for all the reviews!!!Please review more!!Well enjoy it!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
You stupid dope!Chapter3  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
I rushed out of the kitchen holding a large plate of food.I could here the music in the banquet hall.'Victoria is so lucky...'I sighed as I thought of how the only mother I knew sold me.But that was quickly erased from my mind as I entered the hall.The ball was grander than the last.I stood there in awe.Then suddenly something smashed into my arms and the plate went sailing.It landed on a girl.She turned around and stared at me as if she was a wild beast and I was the prey.She was a very beautiful girl but now she looked like an enraged monster.I wondered if I should start running because she might attack me and eat me."YOU STUPID DOPE!"she bellowed then came over and smacked me.It was a hard painful blow but I kept standing.  
  
"Oh no...sorry it was my fault Katrina!I bumped into her and-"I looked over to see who had just spoke.It had been a boy who had bumped into me.I was so angered at the fact that I couldn't carry out my plan.I had put burping powder in the plates this time and they had ruined it.I turned towards the boy and idiotically screamed out the first thing that came to into my brain. "YOU STUPID HEAD!''there were gasps and murmurs.The boy who was about two years older than I, let's say about seventeen, looked shocked.I had began crying from anger and humiliation so I rushed out.But not before I heard the boy laugh.  
  
I ran outside into the garden.Then I climbed up my favorite tree and started crying.I couldn't help but think that in my whole entire life it was as if no one wanted me around.I looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful white dove fly by.  
  
"If I had wings I would fly away and never come back..."I whispered quietly to myself.  
  
"Niether would I."came a voice out of no where.Suprised,I fell to the ground flat on my bottom. There was a laugh.I turned to the side and saw that it was the boy.He had been standing behind me when I was sitting in the tree.Now he looked down at me with a smile.His hazel eyes glistened in the sun's rays,he had some freckles across his nose, and his light brown hair shown.I couldn't help but think he was quite handsome. He held out a hand to me.I ignored it and stood up on my own, still angered.I turned my back to him and walked deeper into the garden.I could hear him still following me.  
  
"You know I've never been called stupid head before..."he said from behind.I didn't answer him,still trying to ignore him."Hey what's your name?"he asked.I didn't say anything."Do you know who I am?"he asked again.Still I kept quiet."My name is Charmont, named after my father King Charmont of Frell.Everyone calls me Charm though."I stopped in my tracks.So he was the prince big deal...what a spoiled ass I thought.I turned around and faced him.He smiled down at me.He was pretty tall compared to me."Go away."I said strictly.He looked shocked once again.Then he laughed. "Your not afraid that I'll prosecute you?"he asked me.  
  
"I'm not afraid of death."I said truthfully.  
  
"Then what are you afraid of?"he asked me sternly yet still with laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Darkness..."I said quietly, looking down at the ground."a dark empty place with no way out."I whispered then looked up at him.His green eyes met my blue ones.He smiled."You have beautiful eyes."he said to me.I looked away quickly and blushed."What's your name?"he asked again."Lari"I said to him.  
  
"Lari..."he repeated looking at me.Then he smiled again.  
  
'Ugh....he looks so dumb with that smile!What I'd give to wipe that smile off his face.He thinks he knows so much!'I thought to myself.  
  
"I have to go Lari,I hope to see you again..."He said then walked off.I looked at his retreating back.He glanced back at me and waved.  
  
'Smile and he'll go away'I thought.  
So I smiled at him for the first time and his eyes lingered on me for a while.Then he hurried off.  
  
That night I slept with a wierd thought lingering in my mind.'Why would a prince want to see me again?Could he possibly like me?No,I was being dumb.Ewww! what am I thinking?Besides noone can ever like someone such as me and with all those beautiful girls swooning over him.I can never compare to any of them.I had pale ghost like skin and dark, long, black hair.I look like an ugly ghost.But I was proud of my eyes.I am still ugly though.Even if Rene says she thinks I am pretty,I have a feeling she just wants me to feel good.If only I looked like madame's daughter Victoria...then maybe he would like me.Wait!what am I thinking?I don't like him!I never will!I made a promise to myself that I would never fall in love!and it's gonna stay that way!Anywayz..If I was to fall inlove..It would never in a million years be him!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
I hope this chapter doesn't stink....Well review please!! 


	4. The girl with big blue eyes

I hope you like it so far.....I think it sucks though.....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4-The girl  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
I turned around to have a last look at her.She smiled at me and her beautiful blue eyes twinkled.She was so beautiful.I've never met anyone quite like her.She had a strange presence around her though...Her aura glowed brighter than normal people's...That's odd I thought.I turned back around and left quickly through the garden, back to the party.Mother would be wondering what happened to me.People would be wondering where the prince had gone.I really didn't want to go back.  
  
As I entered the hall I saw Victoria along with her friends rush over to me.  
  
"Oh Charm where were you?Oh I was looking everywhere."Cried out Victoria fluttering her eyelashes at me.Mother had told her to call me Charm as if to sound more then just friends.  
  
"Oh poor Katrina was so embarrassed."she said faking sympathy.  
  
"Oh I was around."I said not really trying to lie."Do you have something in your eyes?"I asked trying not to sound rude.I just want her to stop blinking so much because it was making me blink more than usual too.She stopped fluttering her eyelashes at least.Her friends were laughing quite loudly.I believe it was because of my remark.She straightened up and smiled at me.Then grabbed my arm leading me away, all the while saying"Oh Charm your so funny.Oh Charm!Your so nice to me." I looked around and saw her friends look frustrated and angered with jealousy.I turned back around to the ranting Victoria who is now trying to get everyone's attention.She seems to want people to think I belong to her.She started laughing and say"Oh don't say that in public!Of course I love you too!"I looked at her disgusted.Shoved her off my arm and headed out to the carriage.I can't stand being by her any longer.So I left and headed home. ______________________________________________________________  
  
That night I couldn't stop thinking about Lari, the servant girl I had met earlier.I had no idea why.After all she was just a peasant girl.Then again Lari was different from the others.She isn't fake like them.She can make me truly laugh without faking it.Actually she wasn't even trying to make me laugh.It's just everything about her is so amusing.I've never laughed so freely like today.  
  
But that's not important.The important thing is that Lari had a sort of presence around her like Kireil does.Maybe she's the one...I have to see her again.I want to show her to Kireil.She'll know about the presence that Lari held.But how will I get past the guards....?If I wanted to see Lari again I must act now.  
  
I awaited a little while after midnight then I got up from bed and crept silently out to the north side of the castle towards one of the secret passages I found when I was younger.  
  
It would lead me to the stables and I can cross out to the East lawn if I hurry.So I rushed down the long passage tunnel heading towards the stables.  
  
Afterwards I quietly saddled my horse and headed out.Luckily noone was on watch on the East lawn.  
  
I rode for a while thinking of ways to supprise Lari and how I can lead her to Kireil.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pointless and short so far but you'll have to wait for the other chapters then you'll understand.R&R!PLease!!!! 


	5. Follow me

well thanks for all the reviews!Enjoy the story!I hope it doesn't suck too much....  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5 - guess who  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I awoke to the sun shinning in my face.I sat up.Rene had opened the curtains.The empty room looked bright instead of dusty and gloomy as usual.The only things in the room was two matresses on the floor and a small table."LAAAAARRRRRiiiiiiiii!"I heard cook yell out from the hall.I got up and quickly dressed in my servant clothes then rushed out."What is it?"I asked.Waiting for her to issue my punishment for the day."My orders were to double the work you are suppose to do and because of that inccident yesturday Victoria wants to make sure you are to be worked hard the next week also.Now go clean the horse stables then work in the field with Alza.I trust Alza to make sure your punishment isn't easy."Cook smiled at me.An evil satisfying smile then signaled that I could go.I sighed and went away without another word.The horse stable was easy but the fields?Alza is an evil witch!She'd make me do all the work.As if she would miss a chance to punish me.She hates me!I sighed again as I reached the stables.The horses were making such a racket.That was really unusual.I paused to listen.Suddenly a pair of warm hands covered my eyes.I was about to scream but then I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Guess who."the person asked....Ah yes it was the bratty prince  
  
"let go"I said a little annoyed.I didn't have time to play.  
  
"Awww come on."he said but he released me.I turned to face him.I was a little agitated that I had to do all this work because of him."Leave me be"I said even though I felt kinda happy he came.But still, I couldn't show him my soft side.I Refuse to lead him on.  
  
"Why?Don't you want to see me?"He asked.  
  
"I...I.."I began to stutter not really wanting him to go but then my stubborn side took over."No.Go away."I said sounding angry.I turned my back to him and began to clean the stables.Then something unexpected happened.He laughed.Well, then again he was always laughing.That moment I wanted to strangle him.How dare he laugh at me so?  
  
"Stop laughing!"I cried out.I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.Why does he always laugh at me.It makes me feel so stupid.He laughed harder and fell to the ground.I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice.I had had enough.I picked up a bucket of water and splashed it at him.He stopped shocked at the coldness and at my behavior.His hazel eyes buldged out and the royal air about him gone.He looked like a helpless wet puppy.Now it was my turn to laugh.I laughed loud and hard.He looked up at me as I wiped tears from my eyes.I saw him smile."Why are you smiling?"I asked between laughs."Aren't you going to send men after me and have me hanged?"  
  
He shooked his head."You amuse me so...I have never met someone like you."I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Come!"he cried and took my hand."But-"I began to protest as he dragged me out."Come on!"He said.I saw excitement in his eyes.I hesitated for a while then gave up and went along with him.Cook would never allow me to live after this.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry-sorry!I know it's short but I've been so busy!!!!I am so....sorry!With all these tests coming up last week and this week I've been so busy.I had drama events coming up and all...anywayz...sorry!Enjoy what you have... 


	6. Gypsies

Enjoy and review!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter6-Kireil  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on Lari!"I cried dragging her towards the forest.  
  
"No!"she cried.  
  
"Come on!"I urged"It's just the forest."  
  
"Nope!"she cried stubbornly shaking her head.  
  
"But we have to go in there!The suprise is in there!"  
  
"Uh uh!"she cried then pulled out of my grasp and crossed her arms,facing her back towards me.  
  
She's so stubborn!Why won't she go in there?...Ah yes....She's afraid of the dark!I laughed as I thought of the stubborn brave girl infront of me being afraid of the dark.  
  
She quickly turned around at my laughter."What?"she asked confused.  
  
"Your afraid of the dark!"I cried and beginning to laugh harder.  
  
"No I'm not!"She cried.  
  
"Yes you are!"I cried forming a plan in my head on how I could get her to go in the forest.It's a pretty idiotic plan I thought while hoping with all my might no one would see me dancing around.  
  
"No I'm not!"Cried Lari going red with frustration and anger.  
  
"Lari's afraid of the dark..Lari's afraid of the dark...!"I chanted repeatedly while dancing around childishly.  
  
"I am not afraid of the dark!"She cried out fumming."I'll prove it!"She stomped into the forest, head held high.Her bottom lip pursed up in proudness.I watched in amusement as she walked in.  
  
She stopped half way and looked back.  
  
"Well?are you coming?Your majesty..."She said exagerating the last part.  
  
I looked up at her face and smiled.Then my smile disappeared.Lari was sort of glowing.It was hard to explain...but her aura seems to grow brighter when she's in her stubborn childlike form.  
  
"Well come on!"She cried impatiently.  
  
I sighed and followed her all the while glancing at her,observing her aura.  
  
We walked a while into the forest.It was dark there and I could see Lari growing impatient with fright.Her Aura had grown brighter.Perhaps it was because she was scared.  
  
We had almost reached Kireil when I heard a strange sound behind me, but before I got the chance to turn around something hit my head in a hard painful blow and I knocked out.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
(Flashback)  
  
I was standing there with father.It had been nine years ago and we were on our way to Bast to wish the king's son a happy birthday.His son, Galeth, was turning eight ,same age as me.  
  
Father was towering above me looking frustrated that I wasn't listening because right then I had thoughts on the forest.  
  
"Char.Char?Are you listening!I don't want you wondering through the forest!Do you here?The Elven forest is a dangerous place for an eight year old.I want you to stay here at camp while I go off to find Lord Elwick with Haren.Stay here with Glen."  
  
"Right father.I promise."I said as I dreamily came back to what father was saying.  
  
Father had ridden away and Glen had fallen asleep after a while.  
  
I don't know why the Elven forest had drawn me so.I felt as if something magical lay out there.  
  
I sat a while restraining from the force pulling me out there.But I couldn't take it longer, so I went to whatever that force was pulling me to.  
  
I came upon a great huge lake.The sun glistened down upon it.The water looked so fresh and clear that I felt an urge to wash my sweaty face with it's fresh water.I bent down and dipped my hands in,then splashed it over my face.I was about to dip my hands back in when I saw a face of a women.I looked up but noone was there.I looked back into the water.There was no face.I thought I was just imagining things.Then I heard a voice.  
  
"Equil eras lerna ojjooh kalssah reyss"The voice said.I looked around but saw nothing.I felt a bit frightened.  
  
"Don't be afraid child." It said in kyrran.The voice had an echoing tone to it.  
  
Once again I looked around still nothing.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked  
  
"I am Erias,Gaurdian of this Lake.The Lake of Sins." It said once again and this time a beautiful maiden seemed to float out of the waters.She had blue skin and hair.Even her eyes were blue.She walked on the waters towards me as if she was lighter than air.  
  
"You have touched the waters of the Lake of Sins young one,still you seem not to be effected by it's evilness.Only the great ones with pure hearts can stand against such evil.As tradition, I am vowed to give you a gift." She spoke to me as I stood there in awe.  
  
"You shall gain much strength to each passing sun.As the days past you will grow more stronger then the last."She walked closer and placed her hand on my forehead.Her hands were like ice.I looked up at her face.She seemed to be looking past me.  
  
Finally she let go and said to me"You are no ordinary child my prince.You have a mission in your future.It will be dangerous and deathly.But out of all that you will find true love.The only help I can give to you is a second gift.The gift to see things other's cannot.The second sight.Now I must go."Then she disappeared just like that."Remember to have faith in the love you hold."Was the last thing she said.  
  
It echoed through my head.  
  
"Have faith....  
  
Have faith.....  
  
Have faith...."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I awoke from the dreamlike memory to find myself tide up. There was a peircing pain on the back of my head.Lari was also tide up and sitting right next to me.  
  
I looked around through the darkness to find myself surrounded by Gypsy thieves.  
  
"Are you alright?"Lari asked  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
So....tell me what you think so far....! 


End file.
